parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2013 FUTURISM 2 planeerimisleht/PNP 2013 näitus ja sümpoosion. ÜLESKUTSE
PNP 2013 üleskutse doktorantide ettekannete ja näituseprojektide leidmiseks Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2013 FUTURISM 2 5.-13.1.2013 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing ootab ettepanekuid: 1. doktorantide ettekannete leidmiseks Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2013 sümpoosionile Sümpoosioni teema: Futuristlike ideoloogiate jälil / Tracing futurist ideologies Kultuuriteaduste ja kunstide doktorikooli (KTKDK, http://www.ema.edu.ee/ktkdk) sümpoosion "Futuristlike ideoloogiate jälil" mida kaaskorraldab Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing. Kursus toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade raames 05.-13.01.2013. Sümpoosioni kontseptsioon: Kuigi ajalooliliselt võib futurismi kui organiseeritud kunstivoolu vaadelda juba pigem museaalse nähtusena, on mõningad selle ideed kultuuris olulised tänini. Kultuuriteaduste ja kunstide doktorikooli intensiivseminarina toimuva PNP 2013 sümpoosioni "Futuristlike ideoloogiate jälil" eesmärgiks ongi vaadelda tänapäeva eri kultuurivaldkondades toimuvat läbi futuristlike ideoloogiate prisma. Seega ei ole oodatud mitte niivõrd futurismi kui primaarselt ajaloolist voolu käsitlevad ettekanded, kuivõrd arutelud sellest, kuidas futurism kui mõtteviis on mõjutanud tänapäeva kultuuri selle erinevates avaldustes. Sümpoosioni toimumisaeg ja -koht: 11.-13.1.2013 Pärnu Keskraamatukogu (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu) Ühe doktorandi ettekande kestus on 30 minutit (sisaldab 20 minutit ettekannet ning 10 minutit küsimusi-vastuseid). Sümpoosioni töökeel on inglise keel. Doktorikooli liikmetele kaetakse transpordi- ja majutuskulud. Majutuse korraldab sümpoosioni organiseerija, transpordkulud kaetakse pärast sümpoosioni originnaalkuludokumentide alusel. Ettekande pidajalt oodatakse hiljem ka artiklit, mis publitseeritakse eesti keeles eelretsenseeritud seeriapublikatsiooni Res Artis raames (http://www.tlu.ee/resartis , ISSN 2228-1673) ning valitud artiklite kogumikuna Scripta Musicalia OÜ kirjastuses. Ingliskeelsed versioonid publitseeritakse internetis. Abstrakti maksimumpikuseks koos pealkirja ning autori nime ja töö-/õpingukohaga on kuni 200 sõna (viited eraldi). Sümpoosioni programm: 1. eesti ja rahvusvaheliste lektorite loengud ja arutlused; 2. doktoritudengite ettekanded (kestvus 20 pluss 10 min arutlus); 3. Lõpuarutlus. Rohkem informatsiooni programmi kohta leitav hiljem KTKDK kodulehel. Sümpoosionil osalemine kuulajana annab 2 ainepunkti (EAP). Ettekandega esinemine annab 1 ainepunkti (EAP). Publitseerimiskõlbuliku artikli koostamine annab 1 ainepunkti (EAP). Ettekande ingliskeelse abstrakti esitamise tähtaeg on '''15.10.2012 Aktsepteerimisest teatamine: 31.10.2012 Registreerimise lõpp: 30.11.2012 https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/viewform?formkey=dGtqaE85TFd1enNnLWJBRjdOUVloWEE6MQ#gid=0 Abstrakt palun saata meiliga aadressil schoenberg@schoenberg.ee 2. näituseprojekti leidmiseks Näituse üldteema: Futuristlike ideoloogiate jälil. Näituse raamkontseptsioon: Kuigi ajalooliliselt võib futurismi kui organiseeritud kunstivoolu vaadelda juba pigem museaalse nähtusena, on mõningad selle ideed kultuuris olulised tänini. Näitus peaks haakuma Kultuuriteaduste ja kunstide doktorikooli intensiivseminarina toimuva PNP 2013 sümpoosioniga "Futuristlike ideoloogiate jälil", mille eesmärgiks on vaadelda tänapäeva erinevates kultuurivaldkondades toimuvat läbi futuristlike ideoloogiate prisma. Näituse toimumise aeg ja koht: 5.1.-5.2.2013 Pärnu Linnagalerii Kunstnike Maja galerii (Nikolai 27, Pärnu) näitusepind suurusega 59 m² Näituseprojekti ettepaneku esitamise tähtaeg: 30.9.2012 Aktsepteerimisest teatamine: 31.10.2012 Ettepanek palun saata meiliga aadressidel schoenberg@schoenberg.ee, alar@linnagalerii.ee Täpsem info ettepaneku vormistamise ja näitusesaalide kohta leidub Pärnu Linnagalerii kodulehel http://linnagalerii.parnu.ee/index.php?id=2205 Info: http://www.schoenberg.ee PNP 2013 Call for Papers and Exhibition Projects Call for Papers: „Tracing Futurist Ideologies“ Degree course sponsored by the Estonian Graduate School of Culture Studies and Arts (GSCSA, http://www.ema.edu.ee/ktkdk) and co-organized by Estonian Arnold Schoenberg Society (EASchÜ). The course will be held within the framework of Pärnu Days of Contemporary Music (January 5–13, 2013). '' Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu) January 11–13, 2013 2–4 ECTS credits Although historical futurism as an artistic and social movement already expired in the early 1940s, some of its ideas still play an important role in the present culture. The symposium „Tracing Futurist Ideologies“ aims to discuss '''different phenomena of contemporary culture' through the prism of futurist ideologies. Therefore, we encourage lecturers / doctoral students to submit papers which concentrate on the discussion of how the futurist mentality has influenced the present culture and its ideological bases, rather than historical futurism itself. Papers in Estonian presented at the symposium will be published in a peer-reviewed yearbook Res artis (http://www.tlu.ee/resartis, ISSN 2228-1673) or in a volume of articles of the Estonian publisher Scripta Musicalia OÜ in Estonian or English (electronically). The abstract including the name and affiliation of the authors as well as the title of the proposed presentation/ article should not extent 200 words (references included separately). The program of the symposium consists of: 1. lectures and discussions conducted by leading Estonian and international guest lecturers: Dr Günter Berghaus (University of Bristol, editor-in-chief of International Yearbook of Futurism) Dr Edward Ven'''n (Senior Lecturer, Lancaster University) 2. papers presented by doctoral students (a` 20 plus 10 min); 3. closing roundtable. More information about the program of the symposium will be available on the GSCSA homepage later. More information about the program of the symposium will be available on the GSCSA homepage later. '''Abstracts Due: 15.10.2012 to schoenberg@schoenberg.ee. Acceptance Notification: 31.10.2012 Registration Deadline: 30.11.2012 on https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/viewform?formkey=dGtqaE85TFd1enNnLWJBRjdOUVloWEE6MQ#gid=0 The language of the degree course is English. The accommodation and travel costs of the member students of GSCSA will be reimbursed. Accommodation will be arranged by the organizers, travel details will be provided after acceptance. ECTS points will be awarded on the following conditions: Full participation – 2 ECTS Presenting a paper – 1 ECTS Completing of publication – 1 ECTS Exhibition „Tracing Futurist Idelogies“ Pärnu City Gallery Artists’s House (Nikolai 27, Pärnu), exhibit space 59 m² January 1 – February 5, 2013 Deadline of Exhibition Projects: 30.9.2012 to schoenberg@schoenberg.ee, alar@linnagalerii.ee Acceptance Notification: 31.10.2012 See more about exhibition projects’ requirements and showrooms on the web-page of Pärnu City Gallery: http://linnagalerii.parnu.ee/index.php?id=2205 Üldinfo Programme Director: Andrus Kallastu (Organizer-in-chief of Pärnu Days of Contemporary Music, EASchÜ, EAMT) Programme Coordinators: Kerri Kotta (EASchÜ, EAMT), Gerhard Lock (EASchÜ, TLU/ EAMT) Exhibition Coordinator: Alar Raudoja (Pärnu City Gallery) Student Coordinator: Aleksandra Dolgopolova (GSCSA/ EAMT), dolgopolova.a@gmail.com Info: http://www.schoenberg.ee